Vampire and Werehogs: Peace and Love That Can Shine Through
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Vampires and Werehogs. They've hated each other since the great feud started. But there are some vampires who look past the meaningless feud, past the adulterated hate. Among them are Amelia and Rosalinda Rose, two twins, and Cymbaline Hedgehog, a girl with a shocking family secret that only she knows about. Watch as they and their friends fight for peace and for their love.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, BUT I DO OWN CYMBALINE THE HEDGEHOG**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Mobius. The sun was out and people were on the streets. All was peaceful. Children were playing, enjoying the fall breeze, and everyone was happy to enjoy the good feelings all around. Teens would be with their friends hanging out, adults would be talking with each other about their life and times, all of them doing all these things and even a few enjoying a nice cup of blood hot chocolate.

It was not uncommon for people to drink blood. It's only natural vampire behavior. Yes, the people of Mobius were vampires. Rulers of the night, and a high status monster. Although in books and fairytales, sunlight hurts them, it was only a myth. The only things that could hurt vampire was steak through the heart, and lack of blood over extended periods of time.

But other than those two things, nothing could really hurt them. They had super-strength, the ability to fly, heightened senses. They were truly a superior breed. But they were all different. They each had different powers and abilities of their own. They were a kind race.

Although, they did have an enemy with one other race though. The Werehogs. They had been feuding for thousands of years with each other. No really knows how this whole feud started, but ever since, they had kept on feuding. However, some vampires did not care about how the feud had been going on. If they came upon a werehog, they wouldn't attack, unless attacked first.

Or maybe if the came upon an injured one, they would quickly do something to help treat the wounds, and leave before they could even be seen and vice versa, by the werehog and/or by their own kind. And yet, besides this fact, there was still was war.

If a vampire was seen actually helping a werehog, then it would be like becoming an outcast, and vice versa. Vampires and werehogs were supposed to hate each other, and for many, it would be better to stay that way. But there were some who didn't feel the same. But it was better to not speak up about it, then to do so. Vampires lived in the city area. Where houses and building and many other things were built on a foundation. They also did have certain paths that they could take to get through werehog territory.

The werehogs were different from the vampires, obviously. One of the reasons was because of how they look and how they carry themselves. Like using their tongues to clean themselves sometimes. They were large furry creatures, with sharper teeth. They lived in the forest and wooded areas.

Werehogs were feral, but only towards vampires who they saw as threats, which was basically all vampire kind. Werehogs had great strength and could stretch their arms out, as one of their abilities. They lived in large tipis made completely of earthly materials. They would hunt for their food and get clean water from streams and rivers.

Although the forests were werehog territory, when the agreements were made between them and vampires, there were areas of the forest and paths that vampires were aloud to go to and through as their territory. Whether or not they stayed in the areas or not was a different story.

If a werehog went onto or into vampire territory, as long as they didn't cause trouble then there would be no brute force to be involved. And it was vice versa for the vampires. True, werehogs could come into the vampire's city, they got some materials for different things. Like quilts for the fall and winter, or spices and foods, even though they did hunt for the food they eat.

And vampires would come into the forest and woods, for things like the meat that they hunt, and to collect berries and plants that they use for spices and in foods.

All in all it was mostly bittersweet transactions and interactions, rivalry and adulterated loathing. But little did either side know, that a change would be made and the feud would end. And that love would bloom. And that three girls would be the ones to end the feuding between the two races…

* * *

**OKAY, THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chance Encounters: Part 1: Amy

**AMY'S POV.**

I was walking down the street with my black Buddha bag that had pink and red roses on it, with not a care in the world, as people waved and greeted me. It was a beautiful day. Kids were playing, the sun was out, people were enjoying themselves and other peoples company. I was wearing my favorite dress.

It was a slightly darker hot pink dress that went to my just above my knees by an inch and had a tank like top. The straps were two fingers width, and the top was a white lined rectangular shape neck opening that went to just above my chest. The middle was a black half corset, that went up to just under my chest and ended at my hips, that had ties for tightening, that made two X's, one on top of the other and the ties were in a double not, just hanging down.

The skirt flared out a little bit, and had thin open slits on it that went up halfway. It sat on a black skirt that was a longer length by an inch, underneath the pink one. The black skirt also flared out slightly. And I had black Capri leggings underneath that went to my knees. I also had on hot pink boots that went up my leg five inches below my knees, with black soles and heals and black collars that were pulled over, with two slim rectangular openings on the backs. I also had on a black hair band with a small red rose on it, on the right side, with black gloves with floral designs on them.

"Morning, miss Amy." Silver, our towns messenger said.

"Hey Silver, anything new?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so. See you around." he said waving me goodbye.

I kept on walking.

"Morning Amy." Knuckles said. He was an Echidna. He was waving as he passed by with his girlfriend Rouge the Bat.

"Yeah, how are you girl?" Rouge asked.

"Just fine, and you two?"

"We're doing fine. We'll see you later." she finished as they walked on.

"Amy, how you doing lass?" Maurice asked me as I walked in the bakery. He was the town baker. I would always come to get some baked goods. From bread, to cakes to cookies to tarts, all kind of delicious foods.

"I'm doing fine Maurice, I just came for some treats."

"What would you like?"

"How about a dozen chocolate chip cookies, one batch of red velvet cupcakes, and 3 dozen of your strawberry and blood tarts, please." I said.

"Well someone certainly has a sweet tooth today." he teased getting the treats ready for my to take.

"I'm getting things for me and my friends. I told them that I was going to come here and they asked me to get some things for them. And being the great friend that I am, I agreed to." I said giggling.

"Well you girls are some of my best customers. Here you go. Have a nice day, and tell the others that I said that there's always a red velvet blood cupcake for you and them here." he said.

"I will." I replied as I carefully placed each container of sweets in my bag.

"Alright, goodbye now." he said.

"Bye Maurice." I said as I took my leave.

My next stop the library.

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk and as I neared the library I saw three werehogs standing over by the butcher, handing him different animals. I shuddered, the thought of slaughtering animals always made me sick, even though I drink blood and wasn't a vegetarian. As I walked past them from my side of the street, I saw them clearer. One was green with ice blue eyes, another was black and had red streaks with crimson red eyes, but I noticed one that stuck out. A blue werehog.

He had dark blue fur, but bluish gray fur on the inside of his ears, on his muzzle and stomach, he also had emerald green eyes. They were like mine but a darker shade. He had white fur that mimicked gloves on his wrists and his hands were white with sharp claws. He was wearing nothing except for a pair of spiked red and white shoes with white socks.

And okay, I'll admit, he was pretty cute, for a werehog. And to be perfectly honest, I was one of the few people who didn't hate the werehog race. I had nothing against them. So why judge them. My friends thought the same thing, which is one of the reasons on how we became friends. We didn't judge the other race based on some feud, that we didn't even really know about.

But then again, we were some of the only vampires who didn't despise them for no reason. And we were totally cool with that. Even though some people might talk and ask, we just say that since we don't really know them, and they haven't done anything to us, we didn't hate them. Why should we for no reason. That would make some people wonder, for about a minute of two, why vampires did hate werehogs, before going on about their business and ranting about werehogs once again. But at least it might make them think about it.

I sighed and kept walking, but I guess that he heard me, because he turned and looked at me, I turned my head quickly and headed for the library faster. And I could still feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I soon made it to the library and went inside.

"Hello there Amelia. How are you today?" asked Mr. Johnson. He was the books keeper at the library.

"Just fine. I came for some new books."

"Go on and take your pick of as many as you like." he said.

"Thank you Mr. Johnson." I replied.

I took a ladder from where it was leaned against the wall. Placed it, and then started climbing until I got to the higher shelves. I picked out seven books. Then went over to him.

"These ones please." I said.

He looked them over then made a confused face.

"But you've checked out three of these books already a few times before."

"I know but I love them so much. They're my favorite books." I explained.

He then gave a warm smile and checked out only four of the seven.

"Here if you like these three so much, then they're yours." he said.

"Oh, but sir-" but he cut me off.

"No, no, I insist. It's no problem."

"If you insist, Mr. Johnson." I said, putting the books in my bag with the baked good already inside.

"I do. I'll see when those other four are due, Amelia." he said, as I left the library.

"Will do Mr. Johnson. Goodbye."

"Have a nice day Amelia." he replied.

I smiled and left the library. I had opened one of the books he said I could have and began reading as I walked. I was so engrossed with my book, I hadn't noticed that I had been walking on the other side of the street, and the werehogs, including the blue one was still there. Since I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into something tall, broad, strong and very furry. I had also succeeded in knocking the stuff he had out of his hands, as well as some of the books in my bag and the cookie tin. Me bumping into him also made me fall back and drop the book I was reading.

The werehog turned around and once he saw me he growled lowly. I noticed the other two werehogs he was with had already started walking away. He still growled at me and glared. So I sat up on my knees.

"Oh, I…I'm so sorry." I said, getting up.

He stopped growling and looked at me slightly confused. Then I looked down and saw that the bags of meat he was given my the butcher were still on the ground, although, the meat hadn't rolled out of the bag.

"Here let me get those for you." I said, getting back on my knees, and picking up the bags. I could see a lot of people looking at me with wide eyes and disbelieving and disapproving looks. And I could also hear them whispering, thinking that I couldn't hear when I could.

The two werehogs he was with looked at me with shocked expression from where they were a few feet away as well, but I didn't care. Maybe this could help get the message that it doesn't take much for either sides to be nice, and stop this ridiculous feud.

As I picked up the bags, I heard him speak.

"No vampire has ever willingly done that. None that I've seen anyway."

I looked up at him and I handed him the other two bags. Then my own.

"Well, I'm different from most vampires." I replied.

He smirked.

"I can see that. So you got a name, or are you to high of status to tell me?" he said smirking.

I giggled.

"No, again I'm not like most Vampires. I'm amongst some of the few that don't hate your kind for no reason. My name is Amelia Rose. But I prefer just being called Amy. And you are." I asked gesturing to him.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Werehog. Nice to meet you I guess."

"The feeling is mutual, Sonic."

He smiled slightly, then looked back as he heard the other two werehogs who were with him call over.

"Well, maybe I'll see you again sometime. You're not that bad and not a bad looker either." he said.

"The same goes for you. Well be seeing you." I said.

He smirked one more time before walking away and going back to his werehog companions. I smiled, and started to walk back home.

'_I have a feeling that I'll see him again…' _I thought to myself as I headed home. I couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OKAY, SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE SOME THINGS. FIRST, I'M MAKING THREE OTHER VAMPIRE WEAKNESSES, WEREHOGS CAN BE CAPABLE OF KILLING VAMPIRES, DECAPITATION AND HOLY WATER, BUT THAT'S IT. NEXT, I'M MAKING IT CLEAR SO EVERYONE KNOWS, YES, EVERYONE IN MOBIUS IS EITHER A VAMP, OR A WERE. BUT THERE ARE ALSO ANIMALS THAT AREN'T MOBIANS, JUST ANIMALS. THAT'S IT FOR NOW. ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 3

Chance Encounter: Part 2: Rosy

**ROSY'S POV.(THAT SAME DAY)**

It was a great day, sun was out people laughing. All the stuff my sister, Amy would probably go into with more detail, but it's whatever with me sometimes. I'll see how things are and most of the time make it short and sweet. But I would be in a good mood about it, like I was now, and I was wearing my favorite outfit, which made it better.

I was wearing a black short sleeved midriff shirt with a picture of a blood red. hot pink and black outlined rose with the color dripping off it an into a small puddle, like wet paint, with a black and hot pink plaid, pleated skirt. It went to just above my knees and flared out just a little bit and had black sheer material underneath that went passed the skirt by and inch.

I also had on a loop chain black and hot pink belt that laid on my left hip and lower on my left, and the chain that the clasp clips to was only on fifth loop, so the rest of that part of the chain dangled, going back and forth as I would walk. I had on black boots that went up to three inches below my knees. They had thin hot pink chains that went from the edge of the top of the boot to the middle and curved around. I also had fingerless short gloves and a black bow in my quill like hair that I had in a low pony tail that went to about mid-back.

I continued walking down the street to the Farmers Market. As I walked with my messenger type bag, people greeted me as they passed.

"Afternoon, Rosy." Silver said.

"Hey Silver."

"I saw your sister earlier, now I'm seeing you. Small world, huh?"

"Yeah, small world. How are things with you and Blaze lately?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"Oh, u-um, good, good. Things are good." he stuttered.

I giggled, I knew that he liked her a lot. But would act like he didn't, or try to at least. She liked him back and would drop some hints, but sometimes he was to naïve to notice. It was actually pretty funny some of the time.

"So have you asked her out yet?"

"W-what, no why would I-" he spoke, but I cut him off.

"Don't be stupid Silver. Everyone knows you like her." I said.

"How would you know?" he asked crossing his arms.

"That drooling thing you sometimes do when you look at her was my first clue, Silver." I said giving him a, 'really?' look.

He blushed. "So what if I like her. She wont like me back like that, we've been friends for too long." he said, his ears drooping down.

I felt kinda sorry for him. Blaze and Silver had been friends since they were in diapers basically. I would tell him that Blaze really liked him, but then I would break my promise to her. Plus, let me tell you, no one wants to mess with that cat. Or else you might get burned to a crisp. She had pyrokinetic powers and abilities. Meaning that she could control fire. But even still, messing with her, could mean you might get bruises. But other than that, she was a sweet girl.

"Don't be so hasty to think that. Just ask if she wants to go out and see what happens. If she says yes, then everything will be okay. If she says no, then explain how you don't want your friendship to become weird because of you asking. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. I'll…see what will happen. Thanks Rosy." he said.

"No problem, I gotta go, see ya later!" I said while waving.

"See ya!" he replied, waving back as he walked away.

I continued my walking.

"Hey-lo, Rosy." Charmy, a little bee kid said flying by.

"Hey Charms, hope you aren't getting into _too_ much trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm not getting into too much trouble." he said rolling his eyes.

"Good, see ya!" he said, flying off.

"Bye Charmy."

* * *

After five more minutes I made it to the outdoor market.

"Hey Phill." I greeted.

"Hey Rosy. Doing some food stocking?" he asked smiling warmly.

"Well you know me, my friends and my sister. You have the best food and produce in town." I said.

"Aww, thanks. Take your picks and tell me when you're ready." he said walking away.

I began to pick out different things, like fruit, produce, meat, water, flour, sugar and a lot more things. My sister and I love cooking so does another one of our friends, Cymbaline.

She lives with us. She was new to town and didn't know anyone. When Amy and I met her, we all hit it off immediately and became great friends, so we insisted that she stay with us. Plus she was one of the people who didn't judge the werehogs for no reason. She was a nice girl, which was one reason we became friends. But she did seem to have some really mysterious family issues, that we decided would be better if we didn't press on about.

We only talked about it if she was telling us something about her parents, but at some point she would get quite and then there would be a subject change. Amy and I could relate because something happened to our parents. Our father was killed protecting us all. And three years after, something happened to our mother, but we don't really know what. We just remember that one day when we were little, something happened and she had to leave. She left us in the care of our older brother, Kyle. We all learned to take care of ourselves and each other. We still wonder what happened, and the only thing we have is her journal that she left behind. We still use it to try and find out what happened to this day. But that is another, long story.

I continued picking out food still, then noticed three werehogs. One was black with red streaks and crimson eyes. The next was blue with emerald green eyes like Amy's, but darker. Then there was one I noticed and took more note of. The green one.

He had emerald green fur, with ice blue eyes. He had white fur around his wrists that mimicked gloves and his hands were white with sharp claws. He had on a pair of black and green shoes with spikes on the soles and one on the side on both shoes. He also had two scars across his chest. Which made him look hotter than I thought he already was.

I was picking out foods still, when one of the apples I picked out, fell out of my bag and rolled over to the green werehog which had moved and was now across from me by seven stands. I sighed lightly, but he heard me. He looked at me and then at the apple by his feet. He picked it up and smirked, showing off his sharp, yet really hot teeth…I can't believe I just thought that, but it was true.

After a second, he tossed the apple back to me, which I caught. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

He looked a little surprised after I said that, but it only lasted for a second.

"Another vampire with manners? And towards a werehog too? Wow, now I've seen everything."

I began to think. Another vampire?

"Was she also pink and look like me a little bit?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. She was talking to my brother over there." he said, pointing to the blue werehog.

"That was my sister. We don't hate werehog kind. We and our friends are some of the vampires who don't hate werehog kind for no reason. We have no reason too." I said.

"Do you know about the feud that's been going on for thousands of years?"

"You mean the one that no one really knows, how it even started? That feud? That's why we don't judge or hat4e you guys. We don't really know about it. Therefore, I have no reason to hate you and not just be plain polite."

"I guess you may have a point." he said.

"Good, my name's Rosalinda Rose. But I prefer to be called Rosy. It's nice to meet you."

"The name's Scourge. Scourge the werehog. Nice to meet you too, babe."

I giggled as he flirted with me. I could see other vamps around where we were looking surprised and disgusted as he flirted with me.

"So what's a girl like you doing here. Don't you have someone to shop for you?"

I giggled.

"Nope. I'm single. So is my sister. You can tell your brother that." I laughed after I said that and he laughed with me.

I then noticed that his brother and that other black and red werehog had called him over. And I noticed that I had gotten everything I need while we talked.

"I gotta go. But I hope to see you around sometime." he said.

"Me too, well bye…Scourge." I said as I turned and began walking away. And even looked back as I did, to see him looking at me and smirking again, before going back over too the other werehogs that were with him. I walked over to Phill and paid for the food, then took out an apple that I had bought. I began to eat it as I walked back home. As I walked, all I could think about was that green werehog. He was so mysterious, so alluring, so…hot. I blush as I think this, but merely smile.

'_I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again.'_ I thought to myself as I continued home.

* * *

**OKAY, HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chance Encounter: Part 3: Cymbaline

**CYMBALINE'S POV. (THAT NIGHT)**

It was turning out to be a beautiful almost sunset sky, it was a sherbet pink, magenta and orange color. They all flowed so well together. This day had been pretty well. And I was wearing my personal favorite attire.

I was wearing a blue mini sweater, V-neck, short sleeved type midriff shirt, it had three inches of black on the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. I also had on a blue skirt with three inches of black on the edge of the skirt. It went to just above my knees and had two slits, one on each side that went up halfway. I also had shorts that were connected underneath to the skirt. I was also wearing black boot-like converse that went up to three inches below my knees. My hair was tied in a ponytail with a blue and black hair tie.

I had been out there this morning but fallen asleep when I got halfway to one of the books I had. And when I woke up it was dark out. I figured that the others might be worried by now, so I had packed up my things and began walking back.

* * *

I was walking down the cobblestone path that led back into the city. I would come out into the forest for some solitary time, with a good book and a few snacks. I would also have a few books with me. I would go to this one oak tree that had long vines that hung down, that sat by a small stream of fresh spring water that one could drink from. I had done so on a few occasions, so I knew it was safe. The tree gave great shade and no one knew about it but me. So I would really have to worry about someone coming and ruining the spot.

"The stars sure are beautiful." I said to myself, I was still a ways away from town.

I then heard a twig snap somewhere around me. I began to looks around as I shifted into a defensive stance. Good thing us vampires are nocturnal creatures, or it might be difficult to see. I could hear gruff breathing somewhere around as well. Just then as I turned I was pounced on by a purple and yellow werehog.

"Well well well, what do we have here? It's a lone vamp girl." I could here the sneer in his voice, and his dark chuckle.

He then threw me into a tree, headfirst. I'll admit, it did hurt, _a lot._ But although I was slightly dizzy I held my ground and lashed out. I clawed the side of his face and left a scratch mark, and it soon began to bleed.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that!" he roared.

He stretched out his arm and gave me a punch to the stomach, then grabbed my leg and began to slam me down against the ground, boulders and trees. Then threw me into the nearby stream that was nearby stream. Now damp, shivering slightly, bruised and starting to bleed, I was starting to think that maybe this was the end for me.

The werehog then laughed darkly and pulled me to him.

My eyes then shot open as I felt him begin to try and take off my skirt. Now his intention from the beginning were clear. I began struggling and squirming, and began calling for help. Hoping that someone- _anyone_, would come and help me.

"HELP, HELP, HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The werehog slapped me across the face, hard, and I was near unconsciousness, but I managed to stay awake. I tried calling for help again.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I screamed out, using my vocalism powers and opera voice to call out.

I kept trying, but I was still too far from town for anyone to here, and it was night of all times. People were asleep in there beds. And, by then my voice was hurting, even with my opera voice powers.

I could use my voice to make sonic screams and sonic booms. I could scream in high C opera soprano, and do some real damage, especially depending on if I was mad or not, then things could really get ugly for the person it's directed towards. I called it an Opera Voice. It really was a unique power. I could also use it for "lullabies" that could knock a person out and cause some serious bodily damage and to a persons hearing. One sonic scream would be enough to throw a person back thirty-five feet. I was capable of inflicting some real pain with my voice. And if I was angry, like really angry, then you would be in the hospital for a long time.

But right now, I wasn't capable of using my powers to my full potential. I could only try and call for help, but that didn't seem to be working very well either right now. And to make matters worse, the werehog had finally got tired of trying to pull down my skirt and was about to rip it off, when suddenly he was thrown off me.

I looked to see that I had been saved by another werehog. This one had black fur with red streaks on its arms and in its quills. It had grayish tan fur on it muzzle and stomach and had red whit and black shoes with silver spikes.

He growled at the other werehog and slashed him with his claws. He whimpered and ran away after getting punched and kicked a few times. After he ran off, the werehog turned to me and stopped growling, and then walked over to me. For some reason I didn't back up in fear. He helped me stand up and kept me standing up right.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you. You saved me but I don't know why…you did."

"I guess, I just felt like it." he said smirking slightly.

I blushed lightly.

"Well, my name is Cymbaline. What's yours?"

"It's Shadow. Shadow the Werehog."

"Well thank you again, but I have to get back to my town."

I tried to walk but failed miserably.

"I'll help you." he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

He then picked me up bridal style and ran on his three other legs. I had stopped shivering since I was wrapped in in warm arm with his lush fur and body heat keeping me warm. So I decided to just enjoy it, as we made our way back to town.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we made it back. There was no one out, which was good. I mean, I didn't have anything against werehogs, but if a bunch of people saw an injured vamp that was bruised, beaten and bloody, it might start something. We soon made it to Amy, Rosy and their brother, Kyle's two story home.

Shadow set me down and I was able to stand the right way again. I smiled and for some reason, hugged him tight. He seemed surprised by this, but patted my back nonetheless.

"Thank you again." I said. He smirked.

"You're the third vamp I've seen today that actually acts like werehogs have feelings too."

"Were the other two pink?"

"Actually yes." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Those were two of my friends. Us three and a few of our other friends are some of the people who don't just hate your kind for no reason. We don't have a good reason too. No really knows about that feud or how it started, so we don't judge werehog kind. And, to be honest, we are totally fine with our decision."

He seemed surprised again, but then actually smiled.

"I hope to see you again sometime Shadow." I said.

"Yeah, the same for you. Well goodbye, Cymbaline."

I blushed and looked away then back at him. He smirked, then ran on all fours to get away from the town before anyone saw him.

Something told me, I would be seeing him again…

I walked inside the house and was then pretty much jumped by Amy and Rosy.

"Where have you been?! We were worried!" shouted Amy.

"Cym are those bruises, and is that blood!? What the hell happened to you!?" Rosy exclaimed.

"Kyle! Get in here!" Amy called.

"What is it? Cymbaline!?" he exclaimed. "I'll get the first aid kit." he said.

Kyle was a red, slightly magenta hedgehog with clover green eyes. His quills went straight then halfway the curved upwards in a wave sort of way. He had on a red and black plaid shirt, with black pants and red and black converse with white gloves.

He soon came back and started to help Amy and Rosy treat my wounds.

"Okay, tell us what happened." Amy said.

I began telling them as they listened intently. Once I finished they all looked and felt sorry for me.

"Are you okay Cym?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Shadow came and saved me before that other werehog could do anything."

"So he told you his name?" Rosy asked with a sly look.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, nothing. But wait, you met a werehog?" Rosy asked looking at her sister.

"You guys met a werehog too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I met a blue one." Amy said.

"And I met a green one." Rosy said.

"And I met that red and black one. Did they tell you what their names were?"

"Yeah, the blue one is named Sonic."

"And the green one is named Scourge."

"Those two are brothers." Amy and Rosy said together.

'_Sonic and Scourge...__Brothers…?'_ I thought to myself.

"W-well, let's talk more in the morning. I'm wiped out."

"Okay, night Cym."

"Yeah, night."

"See ya in the morning."

They each bid me goodnight and headed to their rooms and I did the same. As I got ready for bed and laid down, I couldn't help but feel like I had heard those two names before. Could they be…I'm thinking about this to hard.

I let myself begin to drift into sleep and had one last thought.

'_It looks like it's finally time to read my mother's journal. Something tells me that there is more to my family history than I thought I knew. Something big is definitely going to happen soon. To my friends and to me. And it's going to come to light, really soon…'_

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. I'LL TRY AND GET THE FIRST CHAPTER OUT SOON. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Werehogs' Discussion and An Interesting Dream

**SONIC'S POV.**

Scourge and I had returned to the clan sometime that night and entered my tipi home. He had his own home as well. Family members would usually live in the same home until the time was right for them to leave. We got our own homes after we turned eighteen and were officially adults. We were both now twenty-one.

After we entered, we began to chow down on some of the meat the butcher had given us, and started talking, while we waited for Shadow. Where was he?

"So today was pretty interesting." I said.

"You can say that again, Bro." he agreed, taking a bite out of the piece of meat he had.

Then Shadow entered our home.

"Hey Shad, what took ya?" I asked.

He grabbed a piece of lamb and began to chow down after he got comfortable.

"I saved this vamp girl." he stated simply.

Scourge and I both looked at him.

"Really?!" we both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Who was she!?" I asked

"And where did you meet her, and what did you save her from?" Scourge asked.

"She was in the forest by the stream in our territory, then as I was walking by, I noticed that a rogue werehog, one not from our clan, had started attacking her and then tried to take advantage of her, while in a near unconscious state that she was in. I don't know why, but something possessed me to save her. So I did and took her back home, without anyone seeing me. Then came back here." he explained.

We both looked at him wide eyed, we weren't expecting that. Well except that part about the rouge werehog, some gave us other werehogs a bad reputation for doing that kind of thing to vamp girls. But I pushed the thought aside. Shadow continued to speak.

"And, she actually said 'thank you' and that she was one of the some vampires that didn't hate our kind." he finished.

I looked at Scourge who looked back, then we both looked at Shadow with surprised looks.

"What?" he asked.

"We each meet a vampire who said the same thing." Scourge stated.

"Yeah, but they were pink." I said. "I met Amy this morning, remember?" I asked.

"Yeah and I met her sister. Her name is Rosy. Quite the vamp girl if you ask me." Scourge said smirking.

"The vampire I met was light blue/turquoise hedgehog with mid-back length quills. She had light emerald eyes. She said her name was Cymbaline."

Once I heard that name it was like I had heard that name, known that name form somewhere before. It reminded me of my childhood, of my mother. And by the look on Scourge's face, I could tell he felt the same.

"Was there anything else about her you noticed?" Scourge asked.

"Hmmm…Oh yeah, she was wearing this silver, light blue and normal blue star necklace."

'_That necklace sounds really familiar…'_

"Why? Have you met her?" Shadow asked.

"Not sure." Scourge and I stated simultaneously.

"But for some reason it reminds me of someone I knew before, two people actually. From when Scourge and I were little kids." I said.

"Yeah, me too. One was older and one was around our age when we were little. But I remember that the older one, I think, would sing to us." Scourge stated.

"Yeah. It makes me think that too."

"Maybe it was someone your father knew, who had a child as well." Shadow stated.

"I don't know, we thought it might be something like that, but we think it's a lot deeper than that." I said.

"Have you though about looking in-" Shadow started, but was cut of by Scourge.

"Our father's journal? Yeah, but we don't think it's the right time." Scourge said.

I could hear the slight change of tone in my brother's voice. Talking about our dad or things that had to do with him always hit certain nerves with him and me.

Ya see, we were just nine when our father, Jules was killed, protecting us. We were out hunting when all of a sudden we were ambushed by some vampires. They tried to take me and Scourge, but our dad fought them off, but was fatally injured. We returned to our clan and explained what happened. We were in the care of almost everyone in our clan, but still managed to take care of each other. Then we met Shadow. It wasn't long before we became friends. But still, to this day, there are things we don't know that have to do with our dad. And reading his journal would b the only way. But we just aren't sure when the right time to open it would be. But I have a feeling that the right time will come really soon.

"Maybe you might learn something about who your mom was." Shadow stated.

I felt my heart ache slightly. Our mother hadn't been around since Scourge and I were five. That's what our father told us. When we would ask about her, he would always say that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. They were different from one and another, they had to keep their relationship a secret. I don't know why, but still managed to love each other. After a few years, me and Scourge came along, unexpectedly.

But they got through it all, without letting their secret slip. But then one day, she was gone just like that. I think that our dad knew the reason. But we were really little, and we probably didn't really know what was going on. I remember dad saying that we were all crying, after she was gone. But that's it. We can't even remember what she looked like. We just knew that she had light blue/turquoise fur, light emerald green eyes and had a beautiful voice. But that's pretty much it. But I have a feeling that there's more to the story.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going home and getting some sleep." Shadow said, getting up and walking out. "See you both tomorrow." he stated, walking out of our tipi home.

"Yeah, I think I'll pack it in too, night bro." Scourge said as he waved goodbye and left.

I waved goodnight as well, and pulled down the flap like door. I sighed, and went over to one of the other rooms in my large tipi home and went to the patch of soft, lush grass and leaves that served as my bed and made myself comfortable. I slowly drifted off into sleep, my heavy eyes gently closing as I began to lightly snore. I soon let sleep take over me.

* * *

_**SONIC'S DREAM**_

_I was in a forest. I looked all around. I was completely alone. I began to walk on, the only sounds were my feet crunching the leaves on the ground, and the light breeze. I kept on going then I came to a clearing, there was lush grass and beautiful plant life. There were different flowers and trees. This place, wherever it was, seemed really familiar for some reason._

"_Bro!" I turned and there was Scourge._

"_Where are we?" he asked._

"_Not sure but doesn't it seem familiar?" I said._

"_Yeah, it does. Let's keep walking. He said, so we started to walk on._

_I walked further into the clearing and soon saw someone or something walk out into my view. They were still covered by the shadows, but as they walked out more I saw that it was a werehog, but not just any werehog. It was my father._

"_Dad, is that you?" I asked. Scourge looked just as shocked as I did._

"_Yes, but I haven't the time to speak for long my sons. But I can tell you this. You both, your friends, the new ones that you will make, have a duty, to help unify vampires and werehogs, once and for all." he stated._

_Our eyes widened. _

"_But how will we know what to do?" I asked._

"_The answers lie within five journals. Mine is one of them. Do you understand?" he asked._

"_Yes." we both stated._

"_The allies that you make will also be in possession of the other journals. They will be the ones you form bonds with."_

"_Alright, but before you go, can you tell us anything about mom?" I asked._

"_Yeah, what happened to her, why can't we remember?" Scourge asked._

"_The answers to who your mother was and is lie in my journal as well as her own. One of your allies has it, and the others are each in the possession of three other allies you will have. Each one has a journal." he explained._

_But then I thought for a moment._

"_But that's only four, what about the last one?" I asked._

"_You must use clues from the other three to find the last one."_

"_Alright we know what we need to do, when do we start?" Scourge asked._

"_Immediately. As soon as possible." he replied._

"_But which allies have the other journals?" I asked._

"_You have recently had encounters with different people that are not of your own species, including your friend Shadow." he explained._

"_You mean Amy, Rosy and Cymbaline?" Scourge asked._

_Our dad's eyes seemed to soften a bit then turn slightly sad when Scourge said Cymbaline's name, but I pushed the thought aside. He then started to fade slightly and the wind picked up as if trying to pull us back to wherever it was going._

"_I can no longer stay. You know what to do. Please do not fail my sons, the fate of vampire and werehog kind in Mobius, is in your hands now. Goodbye, and remember, I, and your mother both love you." he said. And soon faded away completely._

"_Dad!" I called._

"_No wait!" Scourge tried, to no avail._

_The wind then got stronger and began pull us both. It picked us up and we soon were separated. Going at a fast speed back to reality. _

_**END OF SONIC'S DREAM**_

* * *

I saw a light and moments later, my eyes shot open and I awoke in a cold sweat. The sun's rays were beating down on me, right to my eyes. I was breathing heavily.

"Wow, what a dream." I said. I glanced at the journal that sat the bookshelf with some other books. "But was it real?" I asked myself.

Suddenly Scourge burst in and we started to talk about the dream we both had. It was obvious that what happened was more than real. Then Shadow came in and we began to explain to him what had happened. We all knew what we had to do. We had to find those three girls again, then the rest of our allies. We headed out immediately and since Shadow remembered where he brought that Cymbaline girl. Something about that name was still familiar.

Something tells me that there really is more to what's going on than meets the eye and once we found those girls it would really begin…

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I KNOW THE ENDING IS KINDA RUSHED, BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'LL START WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Search for the Truth Begins

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed in a blue camisole, a black mini sweater that stopped just above my stomach. I also had on a black shirt with suspenders that had five small metal rounded studs, and my pair of just below the knee high black converse. I also had on my star necklace that I wore yesterday. I let my hair fall freely and left it that way.

* * *

I headed down stairs to see Amy, Rosy and Kyle already downstairs, and it looked like they were waiting for me. As soon as I got down we started talking about the three werehogs we had each met. It was strange but the ones that Rosy and Amy met were really familiar. But I merely pushed the thought aside.

Soon, after we finished talking, we decided to go for a walk and have a picnic. We packed a lunch, with more than enough for us three and left. We headed to the edge of town and headed for the forest. We headed off the path when we got half way, to the spot where I go sometimes. I had also told them that it was perfect for us to stop and have a picnic.

"Are we almost there." Amy asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." I said.

"Good, I can't wait." Rosy stated.

"We should be there in a few minutes." I said.

Five minutes later we had arrived.

"Here it is, whaddya think girls?" I asked.

"It's beautiful!" Amy squealed.

"Awesome." Rosy said smirking, a hand placed firmly on her hip.

We quickly set up our picnic and started eating, just talking about all kinds of things, but mostly about the werehogs.

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" I said.

"I hope to see the blue one, Sonic, again." Amy said giddily.

"I guess I wouldn't mind seeing Scourge, the green one again, I guess." Rosy said, her cheeks turning a slight red color.

I chuckled.

"What about you, would you want to see that black and red one again?" Rosy asked.

"…Maybe." I say softly.

They laugh as I blush lightly. Boy am I glad it's only us here. We keep talking a bit longer until each of our ears flicker. We can all hear a slight rustling noise. We each stand up in defensive positions. I have my voice at the ready. Amy and Rosy then each take out their hammers.

Amy's is pink and black on the hammer part and gold and pink and black on the handle. And Rosy's is hot pink, black and green. The hammer part is hot pink and has a green stripe and black stripe on it with a green handle with a black band on it. The only difference is that Rosy's has spikes on it and Amy's doesn't. but either way, they were still very good with them and very lethal. You should always hope that you were the objective you were trying to hit with those things, especially if they are _really _mad.

"Show yourself or selves whoever you are!" Rosy shouted, readying her mallet.

She was just about to throw, when a voice said,

"Whoa there, babe! I thought you didn't want to kill me." it said, before coming out from the bushes with two other werehogs.

The one that spoke was green, there was also a blue one and one with red and black spikes.

'_Shadow!' _I thought in my mind.

"Scourge!" Rosy exclaimed.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed after her sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We needed to find you." Shadow stated, mainly looking at me, I blushed slightly.

"But why us?" I asked.

"We think that you girls and your parents may have something to do with what happened to ours as well. So we came to find you girls." Sonic explained.

"Right, we had a dream that our father came to Sonic and I, then told us to find you. Something about five journals that hold the truths." Scourge stated.

Amy and Rosy looked at each other.

"Amy and I had a dream that our mother came to us last night, she was talking about five journals as well." Rosy said.

"Yeah, that's right." Amy agreed. "She also said that we would have to be the ones to put an end to this feud, with the help of different allies. I guess she meant you guys."

"Right, so will you help us?" Shadow asked.

We looked at each other, then I answered for the three of us.

"Yeah, we will."

"Great, now the first thing we should do is read the journals we have know. So where are the journals you have?" Scourge asked us.

"They're back at our place. We can get them and be back here in a while." Rosy said.

"Wait, we need to bring Kyle, he deserves to know, just as much as we do." Amy said.

We decided to go get him and the journal. He questioned why we wanted their mother's journal, but still came back with Amy and Rosy and I. the second he saw the boys, he went totally defensive. But after some explaining, he started to calm down and get less defensive, just a little.

"So what do we do now?" Kyle asked.

"We start reading the journals and start trying to find the other three. We already have two." Amy said.

"Right. We can do this guys." Rosy agreed.

"Okay, now the question is, who's journal do we read first?" I asked.

"We can start with ours." Sonic said.

"Okay, but let's start tomorrow. We meet back up here. It'll be our own meeting area." I said.

"But how will we know, when to come?" Rosy asked.

"We can meet up here each day, around this time in the morning. Is that okay with everyone?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"So when do we start?" Amy asked.

"Immediately. We'll meet back here tomorrow and start reading. But for now, we should be getting back, we don't want the others to get worried or suspicious. We'll see you guys tomorrow." I said. We each said our goodbyes, and parted.

'_I guess I was right about something happening, but whatever it is, we'll get through it, together and we'll find the truth…'_

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, IT'S A FILLER THOUGH. AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, HIGH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING, BUT I'M ONLY A FRESHMAN, SO I PROBABLY HAVE IT EASY RIGHT NOW. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME AND PEACE OUT!**


End file.
